Mega Man X: The Familiar
by kenskywalk19
Summary: X has defeated the evil Reploid Sigma for the last time. However, during the aftermath of the battle, X was pulled away into a vortex that led to another world. When X wakes up, he finds himself a familiar to one pink haired girl. What's more, he's human!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Mega Man X is the property of Capcom and The Familiar of Zero is the property of Noboru Yamaguchi.

**Author's note: Hey everybody! How are you all doing? Hope everything is going well. So a reviewer and fan of mine, drake202 and I came up with this idea for a crossover. We thought about doing several different types but the one that caught our interest was a crossover between Mega Man X and the Familiar of Zero. After weeks of planning, we finally made the first chapter. Hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Louise the Zero<p>

"Welcome to your second year," a middle-aged brunette congratulated her new class of students.

The overall classroom was fairly large in size. It was filled with maybe about well around thirty students each originating from various different locations, regions and even nations. The class of students was sitting in a rising row fashion like stair not uncommon to a modern day college lecture hall with the teacher's desk on the bottom. The class was co-ed with everyone wearing a dark cloak that extended down to their backs over either their white blouse or shirt. Aside from the students, the professor was imminently plumb and wore a black gown with a dark purple hat and cape.

"I'm Professor Chevreuse and I will be teaching in this school starting this semester." The instructor continued on with her introduction to the class. "I'm sure most of you already have a Runic or second name. Mine is 'Chevreuse the Red Clay.' As you can tell by the name, my major affinity is Earth. I'll be your instructor for the Element Earth this year."

Finishing her introductory speech, Professor Chevreuse was quite curious about her class's knowledge and what they've learned from last year. She decided to pose a very simple question her new class.

"As you've already learned in the previous years there are four main elements that make of magic. Could anyone tell the class what those four elements are?"

A blond short-haired boy volunteered raising his right hand. His fingers grasped what looks like a rose mounted on top of a small baton which was his own personal wand. The class stood silently as the student answered the question. "The four elements are fire, water, wind and earth," the student gracefully responded.

"Excellent work Mr…" Chevreuse paused not knowing the student's name.

"Guiche and my second name is 'Guiche de Gramont the Bronze.' Also what a coincidence I might add. Like you, my affinity is also Earth."

"Thank you Mr. Gramont. Most probably already know that Earth is the principle element that leads to creating and changing matter one form to another. If it wasn't for Earth magic, we wouldn't be able to produce or process necessary metals. Raising buildings from large boulders and harvesting crops would also involve much more work. In this manner, the magic of the Earth element is intimately related to everyone's life." The instructor reached into her robes and set a couple of small ordinary stones on the table in front of her. "For example, you can transmute something simple as these stones into something completely different."

Everyone in the room watched and wondered what the professor was going to turn these stones into. They closely observed as Professor Chevreuse spoke a few magic words and then tapped the stone pile. The stones slowly began to glow as its appearance quickly changed from rough dull grey into a shiny polished metal along with several reactions from the audience.

"Is that real gold professor?" asked a tanned busty student with long red hair.

"No, unfortunately its just ordinary brass. Only Square-class mages are able to transmute gold, I'm just a Triangle mage," responded the professor quelling everyone's curiosity. "Why don't we let someone else try it now?"

The professor decided to pick a random student this seeing there isn't an immediate volunteer. "How about you over there in the corner?" She pointed to a girl with long pink hair. "May I ask your name?"

"Louise. Louise de la Vallière," she replied.

"Would you like to try this?" asked the professor making everyone in the room uneasy and extremely nervous.

"Professor… This might not be a very good idea," a concerned student said as he stepped up with everyone in the room save Louise or the instructor nodding in agreement.

"She's literally a loose cannon. There's no telling what will happen if you let her try," the redhead girl spoke with her words angering Louise.

"I'll try it!" Louise declared as she stood up. "Please, I can do it!"

"It's nice to see some enthusiasm, alright you may come down."

Professor Chevreuse's words led Louise to slowly walk down to the front of the classroom. Concerned and nervous expressions filled the room as she got down to front desk taking out her wand.

"Try changing these pebbles into a metal of your choice. Just visualize what you want to create and transmute them."

Louis nodded in response and as she readied her wand. She closed her eyes and prayed it wouldn't end up like last time. She spoke some random words and tapped the pile of pebbles and hoped for the best.

The pebbles on the desk began glow the same as when the professor gave the class her tutorial. Instead of changing the stones into brass as she had intended, the pebbles exploded like a bomb that had just been detonated.

Louise and Chevreuse where the closest and toke the blast head on with the aftershocks spread throughout the room followed with a few seconds of screaming from the students. The heavy smoke slowly cleared revealing several broken windows, students that were either knocked down or had taken cover from the blast, as well as the professor lying unconscious on her back.

"Dammit Vallière! Can't you do anything right for once!" Several students began shouting one by one.

Louise who was now covered in soot and ripped clothing slowly stood up. "Looks like I messed up again…" she said, in a weak voice.

"Your success rate when has to magic has always been zero! You'll always be 'Louise the Zero!'

* * *

><p><em>Later in the day…<em>

Class was abruptly cancelled as Louise soon found herself in the Headmaster's Office located in a tower on the topmost floor of the school. A few minutes of her time were quickly taken away and then she was dismissed. As she exited the office, her face started frown seeing three of her fellow classmates waiting just outside the circular stairwell.

"So how did it go this time?" The tall and busty girl redhead spoke first.

"Did they finally decide to give up now and decide expel you?" said the girl with long curly blonde hair.

"I won't be receiving any punishment," Louise calmly replied as she slowly walked down leaving the two girls puzzled over what she meant. "They decided that the responsibility should be placed on the Professor who allowed me to use my magic while disregarding the class's warning."

Louise continued her way down overhearing the girls' laughter. "It was just a bad day that's all," she defended herself.

"Isn't everyday a bad day for you? You have no affinity, no second name, and your successor rate is always zero. That makes you still Louise the Zero."

"Shut up!"

"Don't forget, tomorrow is the Familiar Summoning Ceremony for us 2nd year students. I'm really curious about what familiar you'll end up with."

Louise got tired, stopped and then turned her face towards the trio. "I have full confidence when comes to summoning. Just wait until tomorrow and I'll summon the best familiar of them all!"

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

The next day quickly arrived as the Springtime Summoning Ritual for the 2nd years took place roughly during noon taking in an open grass field within the academy walls. Their instructor this time was Professor Colbert whose elemental affinity is Fire and 'Flame Snake' was his runic name.

One by one, Colbert called a student and they would successfully summon a magical beasts and animals known as their Familiar. So far, no two students have summoned the same familiar as they were mainly determined on the summoner's elemental affinity and overall abilities. The familiars summoned varied from simple animals like frogs and birds to rare and uncommon creatures like a sky dragon or a fire salamander. Checking off his list, Colbert was now at his final student and the only one so far without a familiar.

"And our last student for today is Louise. Miss Vallière, are you ready?"

"Yes." she nervously replied. She slowly toke center stage walking to an open spot while overhearing her classmates gossip behind her back.

"It's Louis the Zero's turn."

"I wonder what she will end up with."

"I bet nothing. She'll just screw up and create explosion like she always does."

Louise simply silenced out a voices from the crowd as she toke out her wand while thinking that she'll prove everyone wrong this time and actually summon the best familiar of the class. She took a deep breath along with a mental prayer to whoever's controlling the universe to give her a break for once in her life.

"I, Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Pentagram of the five elements, heed my words and bring forth my Familiar!"

Just as everyone had already expected from the predictable outcome, an excessive explosion occurred again the moment Louise flashed her wand followed again with a black and dusky cloud of smoke.

Louise blinked and looked up at the voice eliminating from the cloud of smoke. A silhouette of a boy's shadow was framed by the sun. Or so they thought. The smoke disappeared to reveal a tall figure who had a very strange appearance. He wore a skin-tight bodysuit with large rounded coverings on the lower arms and legs, with the typical 'superhero briefs' however more refined. His chest had a two plates that were differently colored His primary color was cyan with a blue 'trim' around his arms, legs, helmet and 'briefs'. He also wore a helmet on his head that a raised red crystal on the forehead and a light blue sharp ridges running straight back from the red crystal. His helmet also featured round grey sections with red in the center over his ears.

"Sigma!" yelled the figure, with his eyes closed as he raised his arm up in the air. "Where are you?" continued the figure however, when he met with an unfamiliar response, he opened his eyes to see a crowd of people wearing strange outfits. His emerald pupils drew a few blushes from the girls in the crowd. The figure looked around, confused at the scene. Then he looked up and saw Louise overbearing before him. "Ummm, can I help you?"

"Who are you?" Louise asked the figure.

The figure didn't understand the language that Louise was speaking but it must be close to the common language of English, the same one that the humans spoke in Neo Arcadia. "My name is X, Maverick Hunter S-A class," the figure said as he introduced himself.

"Where are you from commoner?"

X still couldn't understand Louise but based on her lip movements, he understood some of it. "Where are I am from? Isn't this Gate's Laboratory?" X quickly got up but struggled a bit. His legs were still damaged from the fight but that didn't stop the Reploid from trying. "Zero! Alia!" screamed out X. "Where are you?"

The crowd was confused on what X was screaming out but it he seemed delusional and crazy, especially with the crazy outfit that he was wearing. "Louise, is this supposed to be some kind of a joke, summoning a delusional commoner as your familiar?" One of the students asked which lead the rest of the group bursting out in laughter.

"Yeah, and what is up with those clothes?" asked another one. "Seriously, commoners have such tacky fashion sense."

"Wait it's all just a minor mistake!" Louise defended herself.

"What do you mean minor mistake? You've always had bad habit of screwing things up."

"Looks like Louise the Zero has done it again!"

X stopped his shouting when he noticed some laughter befalling on the pink-haired girl as the group kept on calling Louise and her nickname "Louise the Zero" which really agitated her. X was curious as to what was going on. He was about to ask someone when he felt something in his systems. He pulled up the diagnostics on his body and noticed several areas that were in the red. _Damn, _X said to himself, _Sigma did a number on me. I must have taken more damage than I thought. If I don't get some energy pellets, I will have to shut down. I can't do that! Not with Sigma still out there!_

"Shut up!" yelled Louside. "I can fix this! Just give me a few moments." Louise turned towards to the cue-bald middle aged man with glasses. "Professor Colbert, please, let me redo my summoning again."

"Sorry Miss Vallière, that won't be possible," Colbert calmly declined.

"Why not?"

"The familiar that you summon is often predetermined by your elemental affinity. This allows you to easier progress the courses of your specialized element. You cannot change the familiar once you have summoned it, because the Summoning Ritual is a very sacred tradition. Asking for a do-over would be an insult to the ritual. Whether you like it or not, you have no choice but to accept him as your familiar."

"But no one has ever summoned a commoner as a familiar before!" Louise continued to protest. Everyone around her laughed even louder over what she had just said. She turned let out a mean scowled at them, but the laughter didn't stop.

"Yes I understand Miss Vallière. Never in history has a mage summoned another human as a familiar. However, the rules must be recognized and we cannot allow any exception. He may be a commoner, but since he was summoned by you, that makes him your familiar."

"You have got to be joking..."

"Well hurry up, let's finish the ceremony. We've already lost a lot of time waiting for you to finish."

"What? Do I really have to?"

"Yes with him or does the school really have to expel you for real this time?"

Having no other choices left, Louise was forced to accept. "Fine I understand."

Her eyes stared directly into X's emerald eyes as she slowly walked towards him, making the Reploid stop reading his diagnostic test. "Hey you. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for a commoner like you, you better be grateful."

"Huh?" responded X, unsure to what Louise was referring to but soon he figure it out what it was as Louise was now face to face with X as she began her contract spell with her wand. "Pentagram of the Five Elemental Powers, grant your blessings upon this creature and bind him as my familiar."

Louise slowly moved her face closer and closer with X quickly losing his comfort. "Aren't you getting a little bit too close Miss?"

"Just hold still and it'll be all over in just a second."

"What do you mean?" X asked. With her left hand, Louise slowly grasped X's right as she moved her face even closer. From out of nowhere and without any warning, her soft lips made contact with X's with both them fuming red afterwards.

"What the hell was that?" X asked, trying to comprehend what just happened. _A kiss?_ X said to himself. _Isn't that what humans do when they want to show intimacy?_

"It's not like I had a choice to begin with!"

"Well congratulations Miss Vallière! You may have failed to summon a magical beast as your familiar, but you've have managed to succeed with the contract with that commoner in one try," Colbert happily congratulated her.

"She was able to make a contract with him because he was just an ordinary human and a commoner."

"Yeah, if he was a powerful magical beast instead, she wouldn't have been able to make that kissing contract." A few students laughed while making those comments.

Louise scowled at them. "Don't mock me! Even I can do something right once in a while!"

"For a noble, that's setting some pretty low standards for yourself, Louise the Zero," laughed the long redhead.

"Shut up Kirche!"

"It doesn't really matter; to us you're still our Louise the Zero! So what can I say? You still rank the lowest in our class!"

"Stop it both you! We nobles should show each other proper respect," Colbert interrupted the two.

"Ummm," X spoke out now with the attention drawn to him, "I know it is rude to leave here but I better get going. Sigma might be out there and…" X paused as he felt that his body temperature was quickly rising. It didn't feel like he was developing a fever since his head feels just fine. No, it was definitely something else. "My body… I feel like… like I'm being boiled alive on the inside! What is going on? What did you do to me? Did you give me a virus?"

"It will be over soon. Your Familiar's Runes are being inscribed." Louise said irritated.

"Runes?" X felt a burning sensation on his left hand. He could see unfamiliar letters and characters being inscribed on the front of his left hand. A line of letters and characters were being inscribed. The characters finished inscribing themselves on X's left hand. X tried the best he could to withstand the pain but then he quickly lost consciousness as his mind blacked out. He fell to the floor with a thud and then suddenly a bright light engulfed the Maverick Hunter. Strong winds started to emanate from the Reploid, causing everyone in the crowd to cover up their eyes. Once the light and winds subsided, everyone opened their eyes to see X fully naked. His helmet and body armor nowhere to be seen. The only thing on him was black wavy hair on his head and his birthday suit.

Everyone drew a blush on their faces. Some of the girls commented on the nice figure while Professor Colbert tried to bring calmness back into the fray. "I think we should get him so clothes for this familiar." Next to X's naked body laid a strangely shaped metal that awfully looked like him.

* * *

><p><em>Before the summonining…<em>

"Sigma!" X screamed out as he launched a fully charged buster shot at the figure that laid in the shadows. A loud explosion occurred before the Maverick Hunter as he landed on the metal ground. "Come out! I know you are still there!" X brought up his right arm as it transformed into his infamous buster cannon. An energy ball started to form infront of the cannon and quickly gaining shape.

"Bwhahahahaha!" laughed a voice from the shadow. "X JUSDIE!" Suddenly an energy beam came out of the shadows, causing X to quickly dodge it at the last second. X cursed himself as he turned his attention to the approaching figure as it came out of the shadows. It was a large being with a metal skeleton. Moving parts were seen in between the 'bones' of the figure. At where the head was, there was a familiar face that X will never forget. He had blue eyes, two scars on each side of his face and a blue crystal on his forehead. It was Sigma! "THE BADDLE HAZ JUSD BEGUNN X!"

"It's over Sigma," X said as he shot another shot at Sigma's head, hitting him squarely in the mouth. "Just rest in peace!"

Sigma let out a small evil grin on his metal face. Smoke was coming out of his mouth and even though he was injured, he still kept on sending energy beams, vertically or through the mouth at X. The veteran Maverick Hunter dodged each beam attack from Sigma. In return he sent out charged buster shots at Sigma but everytime they hit Sigma, they bounced off. X deduced that Sigma's weakpoint was his mouth. So every time Sigma opened his mouth, X let out a charged buster shot. Eventually Sigma changed his tactics as he sent out dark energy balls at X, ranging from small to large. X had to use his incredible skills that were endowed by Dr. Light to avoid these dark energy balls. Otherwise, he would be toast. However, he couldn't avoid them fully as some of the dark energy balls hit X, hurting and electrocuting him. This continued on for a while as X panted for air and was on one knee. Sigma, meanwhile, was grasping straws for his life.

X decided to put Sigma out his misery once he saw the giant Reploid monster opened his mouth one last time with an ultimate attack. X fully charged his buster cannon and sent one large energy ball into Sigma's mouth, effectively defeating the former Maverick Hunter Commander. "Gwaaaaaaa! Ghaaaaaa!" Explosions were going off everywhere. The laboratory was about to explode! "It's useless!" spoke Sigma as he tried to hold on. "IT IS USELESS! You know it is, X!" X clenched his teeth, hoping that Sigma would simply be defeated and end the battle, but Sigma kept on talking. "You can't defeat me so easily… You know you can't. X…"

"I have to work for the reconstruction of the world that you tried to destroy Sigma!" X responded back with a loud yell. "I have no time to waste on you… If you show up, I'll defeat you like always." _But this time, it was a tough battle, _X said to himself. _For a minute there, I thought I wouldn't be able to come out on top._

The metal head of Sigma laughed. "Bha ha ha ha ha! Don't forget you that!"

"Huh?"

"That gives me the motivation to come back again someday!" Then his head started to jerk around as if it was about to explode at any second. "I will! I will destroy you all!"

X realized what Sigma was talking about as he started to get data on the impeding explosion. If he didn't do something now, the explosion might take out the entire continent! "Sigma!" yelled X as he charged once again his buster cannon and shot at the exploding head. As the large energy ball hit Sigma's head, a tear in space had opened up, revealing a giant gateway. "Huh?" questioned X as he noticed the gateway open up and pull him towards it. "This must be one of Sigma's tricks!" X said. He tried the best he could to avoid from being sucked in but it was no use. Because of the battle, X had exhausted most of his strength. Thus he was forcibly let go and went inside the gateway and into darkness. Before he was sucked away, X let out one last yell, "SIGMAAAA!"

* * *

><p>"Sigma!" X screamed as he forcibly woke up, panting heavily for air. "Damn," he muttered. "What happened to me?" He started to look around his surroundings, noticing the lavish furniture and expensive woodwork that laid before him. "And where I am? This is pretty nice room."<p>

"Ah, you are finally awake," spoke a voice behind. X turned around to see Louise standing before him with an irritated look on her face.

"Ah it's you," pointed X. "What did you do to me?"

"I've contemplated this to the point of getting a stomach ache, but I've given up and decided to make you my familiar," said Louise as she walked over to the drawer. "You'd better feel honored, especially after I asked for some clothes for you to wear."

"Now wait just a min…" X said but when he noticed something different. It was hard for him to get up. He shouldn't have any difficulty after taking a nap to reset his settings. _So why is it so difficult for me? _X asked himself. Then he looked down and noticed something weird. He was wearing clothes! _What the…? _X started to inspect his clothes that were colored blue with a ridge separating the jacket that he was wearing into separate blue colors, one light and the other darker. He wore dark blue pants that went with some black shoes that seemed to fit perfectly on his feet. "Th-This can't be," X said as he quickly to his head and touch something soft. He brought down, wincing a bit and noticing locks of black hairs before him. He quickly flinched as he tried the best he could to look at the nearby mirror. He then noticed that he was…a human! "Oi!" X said as he quickly turned around to face Louise. "What the hell did you do to me?"

Then X drew a blush as he noticed Louise do something quiet unfamiliar to him. However he knew from the data files on humans that Louise was unchanging, before him! She then brought her hand up to the top button of her blouse. One by one, the buttons came undone. Soon she was down to her underwear. X blushed, but quickly turned his entire body in the opposite direction. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked, only to get the clothes throw to his face.

"Wash these," Louise commanded.

"Huh?"

"Even if you don't understand my words, you're my familiar, so you can guess what I want you to do, right?" Louise said. X was unsure what to do. He looked at the clothes then at Louise, then at the clothes again and turned around , spouting that Louise shouldn't undress like that. "You can't even understand your master's orders? To not even understand orders, you're worse than a dog!"

"What are you planning to do with sex appeal huh?" X asked. "I mean, I know I'm not a human but a human woman should have some decency. Besides, who are you?"

"Ah, you're so noisy!" complained Louise. She went to cover up her ears. "It just keeps making noise!" Then a light bulb was turned on in her head. "Oh that's right! There's the Silence spell. The one I learned last year." She grabbed her wand and started the incantation. "Let's see…Ansul, bel, an. Comply to my order by silence." An explosion occurred as soon as Louise pointed her wand at X. X was pushed back, covered in smoke and bruises as a result of explosion.

"What was that?" X asked as he laid on the floor.

"Huh? You spoke?"

X quickly shook off the dust as he realized that Louise spoke to him clearly. "Wait, did you just say 'You spoke?'" Louise nodded.

"Say something," she ordered.

"What, you can speak the common tongue?" X asked.

"What's this all about?" complained Louise. "It's supposed to be Silence. I failed again." She then turned to X and asked, "What's your name?"

"My name? My name is X," he replied.

"X? What a strange name for a commoner," commented Louise. "Where are you from?"

"I am from a place called Neo Arcadia and I was battling Sigma for the well being of planet Earth," X explained. "I need to get back to stop him!"

"Sigma?" Louise asked with a questioning look on her face. "Neo Arcadia? Never heard of it."

"Forget that," X said, trying to change the subject. "Why am I here?"

"Obviously, because I summoned you," Louise replied with pride in her voice. "As my familiar."

"Familiar?" X asked. "What do you mean familiar? And does it have to do with me becoming a human?"

"Urgh," sighed Louise. "Why did I get a stupid commoner as my familiar?" Louise then decided to explain everything on where he was and what was going on around him. After a few minutes of explaining done by Louise, X repeated everything that he just heard just to make sure he understood correctly.

"So let me get this straight," X said. "This is the Trysting Kingdom on the mainland Halcheginia, and you're a student at a magic academy."

"Just to let you know," Louise said with a bit of irritation in her voice, "as my familiar, I won't all you to call me 'you.' I'm Louise. Louise de La Valliere."

"And I'm a familiar that Louise summoned, right? That thing that a mage takes around I think," X said. "Although it sounds very plausible, it makes no sense to me."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Louise asked.

"Well, there is no such thing as magic," X explained. "Science is the key to progress. Magic is made believe concept that humans made back in the 20th century to overcome their flaws.

Louise let out a sigh. "Why did I get a commoner for a familiar. Moving along, the most important of all... A familiar exists to protect its master. The task of protecting them from danger and all enemies is their highest priority. But that might be impossible for you."

"What do you mean impossible for me?" X asked.

"Any powerful magical beast could easily defeat its enemies, but I don't think you could even beat a raven."

"You shouldn't underestimate me," X said. "I have faced worse than you can possibly imagine."

"I'll be giving you other duties instead. Jobs that you could easily handle such as doing the laundry, cleaning my room, and other tasks."

"What do I look like a servant to you? I did NOT get accidentally summoned here so I can be your personal butler! I need to find a way back. Sigma might still be out there causing destruction and mayhem. Send me back!"

Louise simply ignored X's remarks. "I'll be glad if you do but it would impossible."

"Why not?" X asked.

"No matter where you may have come from, the contract is absolute," Louise said as she let out a yawn. All right then, all this talking has made me sleepy." She then started get undressed once again, causing X to blush heavily and hide away.

"What are you doing?" X asked.

Louise answered as if it was the most obvious thing. "I'm going to sleep, so I'm getting changed."

"If you're going to change, you could have at least asked me to leave the room!"

"Why?"

"In case you haven't noticed yet, I've happened to be the opposite gender!"

"It's not a big deal."

"What? Don't you people have any shame when you're changing in front of person that's your opposite gender?"

"Opposite Gender? I'm just being watched by my familiar."

"You don't really see me as a human now do you?"

"You said so that you're my familiar." Louise tossed all her clothes to X from her white blouse to her pink panties before putting on her nightgown. "As for my clothes, wash them for me."

"Why do I have to wash your clothes and not to mention your unmentionables too?" X said with a blush on his face.

"Who do you think is going to take care you? You're my familiar. House keeping, laundry, errands. They're obviously jobs for you. Have my clothes ready for tomorrow morning. Don't worry, as long as you do your job, I'll feed you." Louise snapped her fingers, and the glow of the lamp died out and she fell quickly fast asleep.

X let out a groan. "Man, what a demanding woman," he said. "Oh well, I might as well take the opportunity to do it. I don't want to be scolded. I hate to imagine that happening." X went ahead and grabbed the clothes that Louise wanted washing but had trouble walking around. "Oh man, I am not used to this body. I have to learn how to move in this body." With that, X started to learn on how to walk like a human being. At first he struggled a bit, making some noise. He quickly turned around to make sure Louise wasn't awake to not scold him.

After a few trial and errors, X had gotten used to the movements of his legs. Now all he had to do was get to the nearest water station and wash Louise's clothes.

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

X let out a sigh as he was walking outside with Louise. He was just at the dining hall and did something 'embarrassing' when he tried to take a seat next to Louise. Since he was human now, X thought that he would need to get food into his system in order to survive, unlike when he was a Reploid, he needed energy pellets to survive. He got scolded however, which started to get on X's nerves. _How much of a pain can she be? _X asked to himself. Louise, meanwhile, paid no attention to X's sighs as she explained why it was an honor for him to eat at the mess hall. "Familiars are usually left outside during meals," Louise explained. "I especially let you stay with me."

"I see," X responded. He started to have a look around and noticed everyone taking care of some weird animals. "What's everyone doing?"

"Oh, there's no class for the second years today," Louise replied. "They're building relationships with their new familiars like good mages should."

"We definitely need to work on that," X muttered.

This immediately drew some tick marks on Louise's face. "Oi bring me some tea!" X flinched and nodded immediately as he rushed off to find where he could find some tea.

After a few minutes of walking around, X sighed once again. "Man, I wish Louise told me where to get some tea in place? I wish had a map or something." Then suddenly, X ran into something or better yet, someone. "Oh no! I'm sorry," apologized the Maverick Hunter. He turned around to see a black haired woman before him wearing a maid's outfit. She looked like your average maid but one distinguishing feature that she had was her rather large bust that drew X's attention a bit.

"It's okay," the maid replied as she went to pick up the food. X went to fetch the dropped food as well; however, both of the hands touched each other, drawing some blush looks on their faces. "Oh! I'm sorry."

"That's okay," X said. "It was my fault that you dropped this, so I should be the one to pick it up."

"Excuse me, would you be the familiar of Miss Valliere?" asked the maid.

"You know about me?"

"It's already well-known that a commoner was summoned as a familiar."

"I guess that would make some sense," X said. "What I don't really understand all the aristocrat and commoner stuff."

"People who can use magic are aristocrats and everyone else is commoner," explained the cute maid.

"So that's how it is," X said. "Then that means you must be a mage?"

The maid shook her head. "Absolutely not," she said. "My name is Siesta. I am a maid here on campus. I'm a commoner just like you."

"My name is X."

"X-san…That's a unique name," Siesta said, drawing a blush from X.

"You know you are the first to say that about my name," X said, scratching the back on his neck. "I am kind of embarrassed now." Then a loud grumble noise came out from X's stomach, causing him to be even more embarrassed.

"A-Are you alright?" Siesta asked.

X let out a smile on his face. "You wouldn't happen to have some food would you?"

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later…<em>

"I'm sorry," Siesta said as she brought some food to X who kept on gobbling everything in sight. "We only had the staff meals on hand."

"No this is excellent!" X said with a smile on his face. "I never knew that human food tasted so good!"

"For you to have been that hungry, didn't you get anything to eat?" asked Siesta.

"That girl got annoyed when I mentioned about our relationship as Mage and familiar being not all that great," X explained. "Something like this wouldn't tick me off unless it was on purpose. What is her problem anyways."

"Did you really say such a thing to a noble?" Siesta asked.

"Noble schmoble," X said. "Getting all high-horsed just because they can use magic. It usually bites you back with all that arrogance. A lot of my comrades back home died because of that attitude so of course I would take issue with it."

"That's amazing!" Siesta said, drawing a blush on X's face. "You have a lot of courage, X-san. To stand up to aristocrats without bowing down or flattering them, respect that! Almost all mages are aristocrats that have received the strictest education, right? They're extremely proud of their abilities as mages and look down on us commoners that have no such ability and status. If the aristocrats were to be angered, there would be nothing us commoners could do about it."

"We'll have to see about that," X muttered. He got up from the table. "Anyway, Siesta, let me repay you somehow for the food."

"Eh? Really?"

"Is there anything I can do?" X asked. _This would be good training as well. I need to get used to this body if I am to survive out here_, X said to himself.

"That's great," Siesta responded. "In that case, would you please help me take the cakes out to the dining hall? It's time for dessert."

X nodded. "Sure."

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later, at the Mess Hall…<em>

X and Siesta were strolling the carts filled with cakes into the Mess hall when they heard shouting from across the hall. "Guiche! Please tell me!"

"Why are you?"

"Wait! For the sake of your reputation…"

"I couldn't care less about that!"

"What is going on over there," X muttered as he started to walk over there to see what all the commotion was about. He then noticed a familiar figure standing in a rather strange glow holding up a rose to his head. It was Guiche!

"You're misunderstanding!" Guiche explained to two young girls, one had blond hair with curls and the other brown hair that was straighten. "Why…why do you speak of such sad things?"

"Why didn't you tell me anything about Miss Montmorency?" asked the brown haired girl.

"You've been making moves on this first year haven't you?" Montmorency said. "Come on! 'Fess up already! You've been two-timing, haven't you?"

"Fu," laughed Guiche as he moved around his own made up glow, "Do you have any proof of that?"

X suddenly noticed something come out from Guiche's pocket. He went to pick it and asked, "Um, excuse me, mister, a whole bunch of letters dropped from your pocket." Guiche immediately flinched, unsure what to respond to. X continued talking, "Don't tell me these are what humans call love letters right? Very interesting."

Unable to come up with an excuse, Guiche was beaten to a pulp by the two maidens. X smiled at the sight, believing the phrase 'you reap what you sow.' Guiche stood, pissed that a commoner did this to him. "You there," Guiche said, drawing X's attention. "Hope you are prepared."

"Huh? Prepared for what?"

"Such attitude towards a noble, from a commoner like yourself," said Guiche as he started to get up from the floor, "you are simply asking for trouble."

"X-san, hurry up and apologize!" Siesta told X. "I told you, didn't I? If you seriously anger an aristocrat…"

"There's nothing to apologize about," X interrupted. "It's his own fault for deceiving those girls."

"I shall have to teach the proper etiquette for addressing an aristocrat," Guiche said, ticks appearing all over his face. Then Siesta ran off, saying that X will get killed. X didn't follow as Guiche laughed at the scene. "That's one clever maid. Of course she would leave, knowing my powers as a mage." He then looked at X with arrogant attitude at the Maverick Hunter. "But why are you so foolish? Must be because you're a low-level familiar summoned by that 'Louise the Zero.'"

"Louise the 'Zero'?" X repeated at which it drew some anger from the former Reploid. "Why you…"

"What do you think you're going?" screamed a voice. X immediately knew who it was. He turned around to see Louise running towards him and Guiche's position. "Stop going around doing whatever you want without asking your master's permission. Apologize to Guiche!"

"Why should I?" X asked. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"I don't care, so just hurry up and apologize!" Louise commanded. "There's no way a commoner like you could win against a mage!"

"That doesn't stop me from trying to find out," X said confidently. "Plus he won't give me too much trouble."

"My, oh my," commented Guiche. "Since even your master has personally come to save you. Why don't you obey and just apologize to me?"

"Like hell I would!" X replied. "Your arrogance is pissing me off. I lost a lot of my comrades due to that human emotion so I need to teach you a lesson on life. I rather not fight you but since there is no alternative, let's fight it out."

Guiche smirked. "Good! Then I challenge you to a duel at the Vestri court!"

"Can't wait," X said with a confident smile on his face. _I wonder though what these mages are capable of? _X asked himself. _Oh well, this guy was asking for it. Although, I wonder how I will be able to back up my talk without my weapons?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hey everybody! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. We had the idea of having X become a human on purpose as a consequence to being a familiar but don't worry, his cool armors and weapons will be back. I'll try to write up the second chapter as soon as possible. Read and Review. I like to know what people thought of this story. See you guys around! Peace!<strong>


End file.
